This disclosure is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, emulsion aggregation and coalescence processes, as well as toner compositions formed by such processes and development processes using such toners for use with electrophotographic copying or printing apparatus.
Emulsion aggregation/coalescing processes for the preparation of toners are illustrated in a number of patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,654, 5,278,020, 5,308,734, 5,370,963, 5,344,738, 5,403,693, 5,418,108, 5,364,729, and 5,346,797; and also of interest may be U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,832; 5,405,728; 5,366,841; 5,496,676; 5,527,658; 5,585,215; 5,650,255; 5,650,256; 5,501,935; 5,723,253; 5,744,520; 5,763,133; 5,766,818; 5,747,215; 5,827,633; 5,853,944; 5,804,349; 5,840,462; 5,869,215; 5,863,698; 5,902,710; 5,910,387; 5,916,725; 5,919,595; 5,925,488 and 5,977,210. Other patents disclosing exemplary emulsion aggregation/coalescing processes include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,730,450, 6,743,559, 6,756,176, 6,780,500, 6,830,860, and 7,029,817. The disclosures of each of the foregoing patents and publications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Some emulsion aggregation (EA) toners are based on a mixture of amorphous and crystalline polyesters. Such toners may also have a core-shell configuration. Where both a core and shell are present, the core may include both amorphous and crystalline polyesters, with the shell having only an amorphous polyester. For many EA toners, there is a trade-off between obtaining desirable gloss and Minimum Fix (or Fusing) Temperature (MFT) characteristics. For example, many EA toners have high gloss and low melt properties. However, for applications where a lower gloss is desired, difficulties may arise in forming a toner having a lower gloss which still exhibits ultra low melt properties.
Improved toners and methods for their production thus remain desirable.